


I’m Gonna Risk It All Like I’ve Never Lost

by WhoIsWren



Series: Belong To My Brother [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli are Idiots, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare changes things for Kili forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Gonna Risk It All Like I’ve Never Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 5  
> I'm finally up to date on my 1 fic everyday! Time for a little Fili Kili fluff.  
> Modern Setting (no middle earth, not dwarves etc)
> 
> Title: Never Been Hurt - Demi Lovato

It all started out as a bit of harmless fun. A way to forget about all their problems and worries of real life to just enjoy being with friends.

For Kili it turned out to be so much more than that.

The company had gathered at a local pub on the one night that week where they were all free. Between jobs or college classes it was hard to find a time for all of them to spend together. After a few drinks they had gone back to Bofur’s house for even more drinks, the only exception was Thorin and Bilbo who had left after 2 drinks for date night. Now they all sat around the large coffee table Bifur had carved for his cousin, drinking beers and playing Truth or Dare of all things.

So far they had found out that Dwalin still sleeps with a stuffed toy, a bear named Beorn his mother had made for him when he was a boy. They had made Dori give the group a strip tease but stopped him before he took off his underwear; there were some things no one needed to see, especially Ori who looked like he’d never sleep again without seeing his brother thrusting to ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’. Poor little Ori couldn’t seem to catch a break as Bombur had just dared him to eat an entire lettuce leaf, that guy did not like green food.

Next up was Kili who never denied a dare.

Though going by the glint in Bofur’s eye maybe this was the one dare he shouldn’t have taken. Nothing ever ends well when Bofur’s eyes sparkle.

“Alright me boy” he declared before chugging the last of his beer and laying the bottle flat on the table. “One roun’ of Spin the Bottle and ya have to snog whoever it lands on!”

“But we’re all blokes!” Dwalin laughed.

“Oh, Kili here don’t mind. Do ya?” Bofur asked and there was that glint back in his eyes.

Kili scowled at miner. He hadn’t exactly told people he was bisexual yet, only Fili knew, but Bofur always had a knack for reading people. Apparently he already knew Kili’s little secret.

“Fine, you perverted twat” Kili glared, accepting the challenge and spinning the empty beer bottle.

As it span around and around he looked at the company around him. He definitely didn’t want to make out with Balin or Dori as they were both far older than his Uncle. He also didn’t want to kiss either Ori or Dwalin because he knew they were crushing on each other and he didn’t want to make things weird. He pointedly didn’t look to his left where his golden haired brother sat. That would just be awkward wouldn’t it?

_Please be Fili, Please be FIli_

He didn’t even realise he was thinking this until the bottle came to a stop. The company erupted into loud laughter and cheering but Kili was silent. He barely breathed, still staring at the bottle. It landed on the person it shouldn’t have, Fili.

Just because his subconscious mind wanted it to happen doesn’t mean Kili actually wants to kiss his brother, right?

He looks at Fili out of the corner of his eyes and sees Fili blushing prettily and smiling at Kili. Turning to face his brother fully Kili thinks Fili has never looked more beautiful than he does in this moment. The brothers take a moment to stare at each other, blue eyes locked on brown, the laughing of the company completely drowned out. Fili nods at his little brother and Kili knows he’s saying _‘it’s okay’_ , besides neither Durinson ever said no to a direct challenge.

Kili sucks in a lung filling breath and moves before he can talk himself out of it. He doesn’t move slowly, giving them both the time to pull away, he moves quickly cupping Fili’s bearded jaw in his hands and locking his slightly dry lips over pink plush ones.

Fili’s lips are like nothing he’s ever felt before; they are so soft and supple, firm yet gentle and fit perfectly between his own lips. The taste of his brother is addicting, he taste like danger and excitement, like the most decadent sweets. Kili aches to taste more, to lose himself in the feeling of Fili’s skin under his hands, his lips between his own. He wants to plunge his tongue into Fili’s mouth to get a better taste but a loud catcall draws his attention to the outside world.

Slowly he detangles his lips from his brothers, taking a moment to bite at Fili’s lower lip before he can rethink the movement. He feels breathless and light headed, like his entire body is tingling with electricity. When he finally opens his eyes it’s to see Fili already staring back at him, heaving for breath himself, lips slick and shining, looking like he has no idea what just happened but he wouldn’t mind if it happened again.

“Wow, you boys sure know how to put on a show” yelled Nori, evidently the one who catcalled them. The company joined in laughing at the spectacle. They all turned their attention back to their beers and find another member of the group to hopefully humiliate.

Fili and Kili are the exception. They can’t seem to stop looking at each other.

Kili’s entire world has been turned upside down. He _really_ enjoyed kissing his older brother, so much so he can feel the tendrils of arousal still stirring in his groin. He’s glad he’s sitting down otherwise everyone would know just how much he liked kissing Fili.

He expected to feel disgusted or like he had done something incredibly wrong. He feels none of these.

Instead he feels invigorated, like he could do anything so long as Fili is by his side.

Fili is still blushing a deep red, made more prominent by his pale skin and golden hair, his eyes are glazed over and he keeps licking his lips. At the sight of that pink tongue Kili quickly looks away and takes a large gulp of his beer otherwise he’d give into temptation and claim his brother’s mouth all over again.

He hears Fili chuckle next to him as his brother relaxes back against the couch they occupy. Kili shoves his shoulder lightly and listens into the conversation around him, glad that despite the charged air surrounding the Durinson’s they can still act like they used to, like brothers.

“Balin you’re up! Truth or Dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
